Silver's traitor
by C.a enchanted sword
Summary: Silver The Hedgehog is a child that grows up with Ixis naugus and Geoffrey st. mmoth mogul has to ask the freedom fighters for help rescuing the child of the moon .please read .
1. info

Hey this is info for my first fan fiction. **I do not own these belong to SEGA and Archie comic support the official release and flames will be used to power up the chaos emeralds.**

Main antagonist Mammoth mogul (silver's master.A story told from the perspective of assassin and master thief silver who thinks the protagonist (sonic and freedom fighters is evil and must be stopped at any - Mammoth mogul,Ixis naugus,Geoffrey ,silver the hedgehog. Protagonist- Sonic,Amy, tails, Nicole,

Neutral- Edmund echidna

Other- Knuckles the Echidna, Sally Acorn,council of acorns,

Mogul tried to escape and bring silver with him but silver is taken from asked for the freedom fighters help

Mammoth mogul Entered Apprentice silver at age of 3 are forced to work for Ixis naugus. Silver grows up and naugus treaties him like a Geoffrey is like his brother

there are 3 levels of psychic ability. The 1st one is telekinetic, which gives the user the ability to move things with his or her mind whether it be an object or a person. Further progressing of telekinesis allows the user to pick his or herself up and be able to fly but the ability of how much you can pick up and how heavy it could be is based mainly on the brainpower and body strength of the user. The 2nd level of psychic ability is Aeon. The user's telekinetic power increases dramatically as is able to lift about 1000 times his or her weight, also this also allows the user to use his psychic power to create pure energy and use it to his or her disposal. The most common is the Aeon blast (similar to shadow's Chaos Spear but more powerful and faster) and Aeon Explosion (similar to Shadow's Chaos Blast but covers more space and if powerful enough it can distort gravity). With the ability to create pure energy to use at their disposal they also can invade other people's mind and distort them whether to control them or to get information. Some can ever create false memories and make the target forget memories. Further progression of the Aeon ability unlocks the Aeon form, which turns the user black surrounded by a dark purple aura and which translucent purple wings will appear on the user's back. This Aeon form can increase the user's psychic ability tenfold and can fly at speeds almost equal to the speed of light. The last and most power psychic ability is Demi God. In history there is only 6 people to achieve this level of psychic power and it were the 5 people who founded the art and Galax the Hedgehog (Silver's father). These psychic users are so powerful that they can create matter out of thin air, matter such as minerals and weaponry. The type of matter that can be created is based on the user such as personality, weapon and tactic choices, and the psychic power they posse. Galax, for example generates pure, sharp shards of crystal which he fills with aeonic energy which explodes on contact. Be warned, the reasons Demi God is such a hard level to reach is because the stress on the brain and body when creating matter can be enough to kill someone not ready to handle that type of stress,"

Tiny intro

'Don't worry silver,hold on." whispered a small child the age of 3 clung to his you saw the child you he was a gray/white hedgehog with strange turquoise circle marks.'k 'was the small child's where being Chased by Ixis naugus and his spy Geoffrey st. John.


	2. silver as the moon

Hey this is info for my first fan fiction. **I do not own these belong to SEGA and Archie comic support the official release and flames will be used to power up the chaos emeraled**

 **I would also like to tell you the three levels of psychic are not mine they belong to a different fan fiction writer if you know please tell me so I can give them credit. Also I hope you like this story.**

 *******silver as the Moon*****

 **"Don't worry Silver, hold on."whispered mogul the mammoth as a small child the age of 3 clung to his chest. If you saw the child you would see he was a gray/white hedgehog with strange turquoise circle marks on his hands ."...O..K .."was the small child' s reply. They were being chased by Ixis naugus and his spy Geoffrey . Ixis could only want one thing or someone. The child that mogul had in his arms. TH E SILVER HEDGEHOG or as he knew the child of the moon. Geoffrey was the one whom ripped the child from mogul's arms. The only thing going threw the young spy 's mind was I'm going to have a little brother.**

 **So did you like it.**


	3. who am i

Hi hope you like it!

-silver's Pov -

Chapter 1 Who am I

Age 5

Entry 1

Today brother asked me to help him practice his spy training Ixis thought that it was a bad idea. He got a little bit up set ,but I think he only act's like that because he doesn't want me to get hurt. He probably wants me to read more . brother gave me a spy name it's Ace ,but Ixis calls e Silver or Mercury.

The day began like always the young hedgehog or what Geoffrey called Ace would wake him up each morning telling Geoffrey it was time for training. silver instly making a brotherly bond with the spy .He was the first one silver talked to .Geoffrey asked the kid if he wanted to spare ,but master Naugus didn't like the idea one bit .that was an Ordinary Day for Silver

*******Mogul Pov

After I lost the child. I knew he was doomed. Edmund was going to kill me .My last hope was the council of Acorns. They would be willing to help when they here about the power of the child of the moon and his fate with the kingdom. I have to visit the city of New Mobotopolis.


	4. important poll!

An

Cat enchanted sword here !

Hello I have a poll !I would appreciate it if you check it out and my other will effect when I update this story


End file.
